


Unpredicted Actions

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 (ThorBruceWeek2018) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Some angst, Thor/Bruce Week 2018 (ThorBruceWeek2018), ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: A change of plans forces Bruce to be spontaneous.





	Unpredicted Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Thorbruce fic I have ever written. Enjoy.

Bruce had prepared everything. For once, he had gotten close to enough sleep, he was wearing acceptable and clean clothes, was not high on caffeine, though that would probably calm his nerves a bit, and had made sure the rest of the Avengers were out of the way, which had been a lot more difficult than expected. In the end, Tony had been the one to help with that part.

Of course, nothing would work out the way he wanted it to. The day started off rather good, though, and he allowed himself to be optimistic. When Bruce came down into the kitchen, it was empty and the coffee machine, controlled by JARVIS, was running. With some of the brown liquid and half a bagel, he sat down at the table and started flipping through the newspaper. He could have read it digitally like Tony usually does, but he preferred the old-fashioned way. 

Taking his time, it was after 8 am once he was finished with everything. If everything was going the way he wanted it to, Thor should show up any second now. 

Naturally, he didn't. Bruce waited for half an hour before the anxiety, which had been pooling in his stomach for weeks now, started spilling over. Breaking his rules, he drank another cup of coffee and started pacing around, wringing his hands so hard it hurt. His mind went over all the possible and impossible scenarios and only increased the weight on his chest. 

After almost two hours of waiting and pacing he decided to take the matter into his own hands again and left the kitchen toward Thor's room. He knew the hallway by heart, even though he had never actually been in Thor's room. The god had invited him more than once, a fact which had astounded the scientist more than anything, but he had rejected the offer every single time and ran away as fast as possible without making it seem too weird. Afterward, he had usually worked until he passed out in his lab and ignored Thor for the rest of the day, just in case. 

Now, standing in front of the closed door in more sense than one, Bruce could feel a warm calm overcome him. Heart, breath, and mind stopped when he knocked on the wood and waited for an answer. He felt weirdly frozen in time, maybe it was because one of his panic attacks was about to happen.  
A few moments passed but finally, finally, the door slowly opened, revealing a tired looking Thor with a bed head. He seemed to be wearing a T-Shirt and pajama pants, which was difficult to tell since he was hiding behind the door. When his eyes found Bruce face they lit up, conjuring is lips into a smile.

"Friend Bruce! What may I do for you?" The god sounded way too happy for someone who just woke up, but Bruce didn't care, he probably didn't even notice it. Before he the anxiety could take over and shut him up, he blurted out: "Willyougooutwithmeplease." 

Thor looked at him, brows furrowed and his mouth hanging slightly open and gave him a questioning look.

"Could you say it again, please, a bit slower?" he smiled, coming out from behind the door. Now, Bruce was able to look into his dark room and see the messy bed behind him. As fast as the short, brave moment had overcome him, it had already disappeared. A blush made its way up his neck and cheeks, which only deepened Thor's smile.

Unable to get a word out, they just stared at each other for a while, the silence stretching between them. Of course, Thor was the first one to say something while softly putting a hand onto Bruce's shoulder. The redness on his face had reached his ears and his hands were starting to become twitchy again.

"Alright. Take your time. Do you want to try again?"  
Bruce knew, as soon as the words had left the mans mouth, that Thor knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask, he really did, but the words were frozen in his throat and all his thoughts were screaming "abort mission!". Knowing he would not be able to come back later on if he left now, he did the only thing he could think of: Throwing himself at Thor, wrapping his arms around his neck and clashing their lips together. Warmth radiated from the taller man's body and indulged him in a cocoon of comfort and heat.

Bruce couldn't actually remember the last time he had hugged someone like this, let alone his last kiss. Was he really doing this? It seemed like it, there were strong arms pressing him closer and the panic was bubbling up in his chest again, together with undeniable happiness.  
But everything seemed to be okay, a fact which surprised Bruce more than his reckless action. Thor's lips moved against his and soon the scientist found himself pressed against the doorframe, the other man carefully leaning against him. His hands made their way up into blonde hair and he couldn't resist the urge of smiling into the kiss. Even though his whole carefully prepared plan had just disappeared he wasn't actually mad. How could he, with the man he wanted to ask out basically turning him into a hot mess right then and there?

When they pulled away, gasping for air, Bruce slowly opened his eyes and got caught in electrifying blue ones staring back at him.

"So," Thor whispered, leaning his forehead against Bruce's, "I believe you wanted to ask me out?"


End file.
